


Nightmare

by Skchorpion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Angels, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skchorpion/pseuds/Skchorpion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar fell for Sam, but Sam jumped into the pit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Sam was falling and falling and falling to the Pit with Michael and Lucifer and he couldn't do anything. His wings where not fast enough, he wasn't powerful enough and he couldn't believe in his father's plan anymore. Balthazar turned away from his father, but failed to keep Sam alive.   
He watched as the Pit closed, leaving him empty and alone.   
Balthazar's grace shattered into pieces and he fell to the ground, feeling nothing but pure agony. It was too late now. He had failed again, had failed the most important person in his whole existence.   
Sam.

 

\----------

Balthazar woke up in a small room and tried to catch his breath. His body was covered with sweat and he felt cold in the cool air.

It was just a dream. A nightmare.  
Nothing more.

Balthazar was still not used to dreaming. Sure, he had been in dreams before, it was the only way to meet Sam after Cassie had hid the Winchesters with the symbols carved to their ribs. But dreaming by yourself, not being able to control anything...  
It was horrifying.

How did these silly mortals ever get used to it?


End file.
